


Точка (не)возврата

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Марсель следит за своим бывшим парнем и, наверно, зря?..





	Точка (не)возврата

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *  
  
Есть в этом нечто удивительно извращенное и заманчивое — заметив бывшего парня, не продолжить идти по своим делам, а последовать за ним и проследить, что, куда, зачем и почему. Марсель мысленно укорил себя несколько раз за идиотизм, напомнил, что он сам в свое время бросил Рокэ, и зачем ему это вообще нужно, шикнул на почуявшего настрой хозяина притихшего пса и ненавязчиво свернул в ту же сторону, куда пошел Рокэ. Разумеется, держа соответствующую дистанцию и, разумеется, надеясь на то, что в натянутой на уши шапке и зимней толстовке его не узнают.  
  
— То, что меня легко вычислить по тебе, я намеренно не беру в расчет, — сообщил Марсель Котику, назидательно подняв указательный палец.  
  
Котик тявкнул и махнул хвостом в ответ, но Марселю показалось, что выражение его морды стало крайне скептическим.  
  
— «Дурак ты, хозяин», — перевел Марсель для себя. — Ну, так этого я и не отрицаю. А знаешь, почему?  
  
Котик вопросительно изогнул хвост крючком.  
  
— Потому что, кажется мне, зря я его бросил. Ну да, вот, представь себе — иду и жалею!  
  
Глупо тогда вышло. Марсель психанул, потому что Рокэ умудрился выкинуть совсем уж сомнительный фортель — взял и пропал на несколько месяцев. А потом как ни в чем не бывало появился. Марсель назвал его скотиной и ушел. Нет, ну а что еще ему было делать? Знакомые считали, что Рокэ умер, адуаны ничего не нашли, хотя не только Марсель писал заявление о пропаже человека… А потом оказалось, что Рокэ так было нужно. Оказалось, он вообще чуть ли не «агент ноль-ноль-четыре» под прикрытием, работающий на талигойскую разведку. Тьфу ты! Вот Марсель и погорячился тогда, основательно погорячился, в лучших традициях маменьки.  
  
А теперь ему стало скучно, потому что одно дело — найти кого-то, с кем можно трахаться, для этого дела вообще кто угодно подойдет, хоть тот же то ли охранник, то ли личный помощник Рокэ, то ли два в одном — Хуан, хоть одна из самых знаменитых куртизанок столицы — Марианна; а другое дело — найти того, с кем можно болтать по вечерам за бокалом вина, и с кем нет неприятной тишины, и с кем иногда можно делать совершенно спонтанные и сумасшедшие вещи, и он поймет. Махнуть в Надоры среди жаркого лета, потому что захотелось покататься на лыжах. Улететь на Марикьяру среди зимы, потому что захотелось погреться перед Зимним Изломом. Трахаться у камина осенними дождливыми вечерами. Совершать совместные утренние пробежки в весеннем парке по утрам, потому что Рокэ сказал, что Марселю нужно поддерживать форму, точнее, что его псу нужно поддерживать форму, но Марсель знал, что за этим крылось на самом деле. Ну да, ну да, он же в папеньку пошел, так что ему как раз следовало следить за собой.  
  
Нет, Марсель знал, что Рокэ работает на президента, но как-то… не задумывался об этом всерьез, что ли — Рокэ никогда не говорил о работе. Просто проводил с Марселем свободное время. Просто им было хорошо вместе. А потом — не отвечающие номера, даже те, которые знали только они, никаких вестей, всюду дыры вместо информации. Почти заброшенная собственная квартира Марселя, покрытая слоем пыли. И монотонные однообразные вечера после работы. И звонок в дверь осенью.  
  
«Привет. А я в Дриксен был».  
  
«Туда можешь и возвращаться», — он закрыл дверь тогда. Потому что… потому что. Не выдержал, не смог, да. Начинающий дипломат Валме не с такими уж и железными нервами, чтобы, мысленно похоронив любовника, потом принимать его у себя. Как бы этого ни хотелось.  
  
А, к кошкам.  
  
Марсель вознес мысленную хвалу тем, кто возвел всюду в парке снежные и ледяные скульптуры — прятаться за ними определенно легче. Хотя как назло — обычно от людей отбоя нет и не протолкнуться, а тут всего пара человек, да и те где-то на другом конце площадки со скульптурами. Он отстегнул поводок Котика.  
  
— Погуляй, дружище? Только не суйся к нам, во-он там можешь белок погонять или порыться в снегу, — Марсель махнул рукой вглубь парка, где начинался почти лес — елки и сосны, заваленные снегом тропы и «дикие земли» столичных мальчишек, играющих в первооткрывателей, войну — да во что угодно. Котик понятливо гавкнул и унесся в указанном направлении. Хороший пес, адуанская порода, ему по знакомству достался. Повезло. Марсель выглянул из-за стены снежного замка.  
  
— …стань! Рокэ, ну в самом деле! — длинноволосый шатен в серой шапке и черном стильном пальто весело смеялся, уворачиваясь от снежков, которыми швырялся Рокэ. Марсель, немного посомневавшись, узнал парня — Джастин Придд, он видел его фотографию в журнале на столе Рокэ. Моделька, значит, вот как. И, раз у Рокэ был журнал еще тогда, выходит, уже тогда… На душе стало совсем паршиво, и Марсель разочаровался в себе и во всем мире заодно.  
  
— Надо было не следовать глупым мыслям и минутной прихоти, — вздохнул он. — А теперь буду наслаждаться зрелищем, как Рокэ клеит модельку. Хотя парень, конечно, хорош, но, Леворукий!  
  
Рокэ тем временем обхватил Джастина за талию и шутливо начал бороться с ним. Марсель окончательно сник.  
  
— Нажрусь сегодня, — решительно произнес он, обращаясь к выдолбленной в снегу то ли деве, то ли рыбе с крыльями. — В буквальном смысле нажрусь. Говяжьим стейком, салатом, дорогущими кагетскими закусками… Вообще пойду в кагетский ресторан! Там голодным не останешься, и Котику счастье перепадет!  
  
Птице-рыбо-дура в ответ красноречиво промолчала, явно косясь на вернувшееся к Марселю после исчезновения Рокэ небольшое пузо. Марсель обиженно поджал губы и собрался продолжить глубокомысленный монолого-диалог со снежной скульптурой, как вдруг на сцене появилось еще одно действующее лицо. Весьма неожиданное лицо, надо сказать, которое Марсель имел честь наблюдать довольно часто дома у Рокэ.  
  
— И что ты делаешь с моим парнем? — Лионель Савиньяк, глава Федеральной службы безопасности собственной персоной шутливо наставил указательный палец на Рокэ и «выстрелил». Тот послушно упал в снег, картинно разметав черные волосы. Марсель невольно засмотрелся.  
  
«Налить красного вина вокруг — и будет типичный портрет Рокэ в его типичном состоянии после особо хреновых заданий».  
  
Джастин картинно ахнул и изобразил, что ему дурно, а потом фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
  
— Вот так сразу? Серьезно? — Рокэ уже поднялся и с любопытством смотрел на Лионеля.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Я собственник. — Словно в подтверждение своих слов он притянул Джастина к себе и поцеловал. Почему-то Марсель подумал, что его не остановили бы даже толпы гуляющих по парку людей. А еще он поймал себя на том, что лыбится, как распоследний дебил, и дал себе мысленную пощечину.  
  
— Это не значит, что надо стрелять во всех, кто ко мне приблизится, — Джастин толкнул Лионеля в бок.  
  
— Ну так я же не по-настоящему, — протянул тот и, подумав, добавил, — хотя и мог бы… — после чего рассмеялись уже все трое.  
  
— Роскошно, — утвердил Рокэ, — Так вот чем занимается опора безопасности всея Талига в свободное время — убивает посмотревших в сторону его парня.  
  
Лионель склонил голову и развел руки в стороны.  
  
— Виноват, господин разведчик! — а ведь Марселя, скорее всего, давным-давно запалили и раздумывают, как бы погуманнее или не очень устранить. — Что ж, спасибо, что присмотрел за Джастином. Нам пора.  
  
Марсель наблюдал за тем, как Рокэ наблюдает, как Лионель и Джастин уходят.  
  
— Красивая пара, — вдруг сказал Рокэ. — Как считаешь?  
  
Марсель выступил из-за стены снежного замка, бросив прощальный взгляд на птице-рыбо-дуру.  
  
— Следует полагать, ты вычислил меня еще на подходе к парку.  
  
— Пожалуй, — синяя куртка Рокэ была вся усыпана снегом. Как и пальто Джастина — Марсель заметил, как Лионель заботливо стряхивал налипшие белые хлопья.  
  
— Не знал, что вы знакомы.  
  
— Лионель познакомил. Пару лет назад.  
  
Марсель не выдержал и стряхнул с куртки Рокэ снег.  
  
— Хорошо, если я скажу, что мне жаль, что я не выслушал тебя тогда, и без тебя мне хочется выть темными одинокими вечерами, зимнее чудо случится и у нас все снова будет нормально? Разумеется, при условии, что ты больше не исчезнешь?  
  
Рокэ удивленно приподнял бровь, а потом вдруг усмехнулся и тихо свистнул. Котик словно телепортировался из леса и радостно завилял хвостом при виде Рокэ. Тот потрепал его по отросшей «гриве» и лукаво взглянул на Марселя.  
  
— Разумеется, — сказал он. — …при условии, что с псом отныне гуляешь только ты.  
  
Марсель закатил глаза и бросил в Рокэ снежком.


End file.
